


Шейный платок

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Крокодайл - хладнокровный и расчетливый убийца, лидер тайной организации, признающий только деньги и власть. Но так ли они необходимы, когда находишься в обществе очаровательной женщины?..





	Шейный платок

Робин никогда не испытывала сексуального влечения по отношению к своему боссу: он для нее был всего лишь объективно привлекательным мужчиной, под началом которого ей приходилось работать. И все-таки в глубине души она понимала, что отчасти лукавила: было в нем что-то притягательное и манящее, что-то невообразимо мужественное; от него веяло силой и уверенностью – которой ей как раз порой так недоставало. 

Внимательным взглядом ярко-голубых глаз она подмечала его спокойную манеру поджигать кончик дорогой изящной сигары; его постоянно сведенные на переносице темные брови, усталый взгляд, полный разочарования и презрения, его небрежную манеру поправлять уголок шейного платка или едва удерживающуюся на широких плечах шубу… Все эти мелочи были ей до боли знакомы, каждое его движение она знала наперед – пожалуй, даже лучше, чем свои собственные действия. Но даже разгадав загадку его поведения, женщина по-прежнему ломала голову над загадкой его разума: несмотря на известную ей цель Крокодайла, к которой он так уверенно и непоколебимо шел, его дальнейшие поступки и средства ее достижения – несомненно, подлые, - были для Робин тайной, шарадой, еще более непонятной, чем местонахождение Рио Понеглифа. И если на пути к «истинной истории» можно было найти хоть какие-нибудь крохи – отголоски прошлого, - то личность Мистера 0 никакой классификации и анализу не поддавалась. Он был слишком готов к тому, чтобы изменить ход действия операции в самый последний момент – основываясь, разумеется, на всевозможных умозаключениях. 

\- Мисс Оллсандей, - раздался низкий бархатный голос, за звуком которого последовал тихий щелчок зажигалки. – На сегодня ты дала обет молчания? – иронично спросил мужчина, сделав глубокую затяжку и вальяжно раскинувшись на стуле. 

\- Нет. – Робин повернулась к стеклянным стенам, за которыми неповоротливый на вид крокодил переворачивал огромным носом какой-то камень. – Дело в том, что в случае очередного прокола… 

\- Не может быть очередного прокола, - прервал ее Крокодайл и выпустил дым. – Знаешь, за это я могу отправить тебя в Преисподнюю. 

\- Какое-то слишком экзотичное имя для крокодильей пасти. – парировала женщина, поворачиваясь к боссу. Крокодил ударил хвостом по камню и уполз в пещеру, бросив обиженный взгляд на хозяина аквариума. – Или для меня ты придумаешь что пооригинальнее? – женщина спокойным и размеренным шагом подошла к его креслу и оперлась локтями о спинку. 

\- Нико Робин, неужели тебе так изменяет чувство самосохранения? – прорычал мужчина, чуть повернув голову в ее сторону и одарив ее странным взглядом – к привычной усталости примешивалось что-то, отдаленно похожее на уважение. 

Она не ответила – лишь пожала плечами и машинально поправила уголок его шейного платка, выбившегося из-под жилета. 

Крокодайл вздрогнул от неожиданности и схватил ее за руку, зажав в зубах сигару.

\- Я не отдавал приказаний.

\- А вы теперь отдаете распоряжения, касающиеся и вашего шейного платка?.. 

Мистер 0 оставил этот вопрос без ответа и чуть сильнее сжал хрупкое запястье, удивляясь тому, как эта нежная – но совсем по-мужски умная и расчетливая женщина – умудряется вертеть им, как хочет – да так, что он и сам этого не замечает! Ни одной женщине до нее еще это не удавалось: все эти кокетки порядком действовали ему на нервы, трещали над ухом, мешали думать, отвлекали своими идиотскими прозвищами и готовы были всему миру растрепать любой случайно узнанный факт. Но Мисс Оллсандей была настоящей находкой: холодная, готовая на все ради достижения собственных целей, неболтливая и надежная. Идеальный напарник – от которого впоследствии все равно нужно избавиться. 

\- У тебя красивые руки, Нико Робин, - произнес он спокойным, ровным голосом, касаясь запястья позолоченным крюком. 

\- Если бы я тебя не знала, то подумала бы, что ты пытаешься меня соблазнить. – хмыкнула она, не отнимая, однако, руки.

\- Прошли те годы, когда я готов был увиваться за первой встречной девицей, - отбил он мяч и вновь сделал затяжку. – Собственно, и на запястья я раньше не заглядывался. 

\- Сложно представить, что тебя волновало что-то еще. Ты слишком в своих мыслях и грандиозных планах. 

\- На самом деле, никогда не умел отказывать себе в удовольствиях, мисс Оллсандей. 

Крокодайл выпустил ее руку и встал. Затем сбросил с плеч тяжелую шубу, чуть ослабил шейный платок – и все это с непреодолимой грацией дикого животного, готовящегося к прыжку. 

\- В удовольствиях? – негромко переспросила женщина, следуя за ним, повинуясь какому-то животному магнетизму, не имевшему обычно над ней власти. – Вино, женщины, азартные игры? 

\- Скорее виски, - поправил он ее и, неторопливым жестом затушив сигару в хрустальной пепельнице, сделал шаг по направлению к ней. 

Этого Робин никак не ожидала – и предугадать его действий, как обычно, не могла. Разговор зашел в тупик – или слишком далеко? Что он собирался делать? Что у него на уме? Как вообще разговор о дальнейших операциях и планах «Барок Воркс» коснулся такой щекотливой темы – и почему он до сих пор не скормил ее печальному голодному крокодилу, тоскливым взглядом провожающего проплывшего мимо сородича? Что, черт возьми, творится в его голове?!

\- Нико Робин, тебе нужно меня бояться, а не записывать в список товарищей, - задумчиво произнес Крокодайл. – Я же запросто могу сломать тебе позвоночник. 

\- Не твои методы, - пожала она плечами, но отстраниться не посмела: слова о сломанном позвоночнике явно были сказаны неспроста. 

\- Верно… - он хмыкнул и перевел взгляд усталых глаз на нее, приблизившись еще на дюйм. 

Археолог бесстрашно подняла на него взгляд: пока Крокодайл не найдет понеглиф, который, к сожалению, без ее помощи он прочитать не может, с ней не случится ничего. Такой расчетливый и меркантильный человек не будет разбрасываться людьми направо и налево – если это, разумеется, не мелкие сошки вроде неномерных агентов. 

Он снова взял ее за руку и, сильно сжав – почти до боли – притянул к себе. 

\- Поразительно, как притягательна может быть женщина, если она умна и немногословна, не находишь? – прошептал он, обдавая ее крепким запахом сигар. 

\- И если у нее от природы тонкие руки. – дополнила она с легкой усмешкой на губах, против воли чувствуя, как этот мужчина заставляет ее трепетать: ее, холодную и невозмутимую, испытывавшую к сексу как таковому почти что презрение. 

В мгновение ока она оказалась в его спальне – огромной и просторной комнате, обставленной с почти вычурным шиком. Как мужчина он любил умеренность во всем – но как успешный пират стремился показать свое величие. 

Его поцелуи обжигали ее прохладную кожу каленым железом; изнемогая в его сильных руках, чувствуя, как его позолоченный крюк приятно холодит спину, она с трудом отдавала себе отчет в дальнейших действиях и едва ли не забывалась, избавляя его от одежды. В глубине души Мисс Оллсандей себя проклинала – но с другой стороны с присущей ей расчетливостью и тут решила воспользоваться ситуацией. Сдержанный, холодный Крокодайл был для нее загадкой – неужели и в постели он окажется таким же скупым и хладнокровным?.. 

Робин ошиблась. В его движениях не было и капли ласки, но он старался быть нежнее, осторожнее, хотя даже в такие моменты не терял головы. Он изредка рычал ей в ухо, крепко сжимая здоровой рукой едва тронутое загаром нежное бедро. Его поцелуи не отличались нежностью – но в них заключалась вся страсть, на которую только способен мужчина, одурманенный шармом женщины. 

Робин лишь сильнее притягивала его к себе, дыша все чаще и прерывистей, все чаще содрогаясь от приливов наслаждения, сотрясавших ее тело. Каждое его движение, каждый грубоватый полурык отдавался где-то в глубине ее мозга, уже затуманенного страстью и похотью, которые Крокодайл так неосторожно в ней разбудил. Она поддавалась его ласкам, двигалась навстречу и изнывала, оплетая руками шею, вцеляясь ногтями в широкую спину, позволяя – и впервые доверяя по-настоящему – вести себя так, как хотелось ему. Он был сильнее ее – и сейчас, в этот момент накатившего блаженства, она готова была повиноваться ему всецело, отдаться без остатка и почувствовать всю его силу и уверенностью, всю его эгоистичную гордость и нерастраченную страсть, о которой даже и не подозревала… 

…- Будь так добра, - Крокодайл взглядом указал на свой шейный платок, небрежно брошенный на спинку стула. По его непроницаемому лицу невозможно было догадаться, что между ними что-то произошло.   
\- Как скажете, - Нико Робин, будто бы забыв о ночном происшествии, спокойно повязала его на шею Крокодайла. – Дальнейшие указания? 

\- Скоординируй Мистера 3. Этот кретин всю операцию сведет на нет, а мы не можем жертвовать временем. Затем собери всех в главном зале казино, пожалуй, удачный момент, чтобы достать все козыри. 

Чиркнув зажигалкой и сделав затяжку, Крокодайл широким шагом направился к двери. На его лице по-прежнему царило выражение усталости и презрения, а манеры ничуть не изменились: он был все так же царственно величественен и самоуверен…


End file.
